


Latkes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Food, Gen, Hanukkah, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow makes latkes for the others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latkes

**Author's Note:**

> Aadvent Calendar Day 24  
> Prompt: Latkes

"Okay, explain this to me again?" Xander demanded, looking at the plate before him dubiously. They were sitting on high bar stools in the Rosenberg kitchen, gathered around an island heaped with food.

Willow sighed. "Okay, well, you like hash browns, right?"

Xander nodded.

"Ooh! And you know how, on 'breakfast for lunch' days in fifth grade, how we had those funky triangle shaped hash browns?"

"I loved those!" Xander perked up.

"Latkes are like round versions of those." Willow rolled a candle between her fingers, hoping it would somehow give her the strength to get through this night.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" Xander eyed his plate eagerly.

Buffy cleared her throat. "Okay, now explain this cup of vinegar thing."

"Yeah, and this really goes on for, like twenty days or something, right?" Xander asked around a mouthful of potato pancake.

Willow sighed. It was going to be a long Hanukkah.


End file.
